The Joker's Song
Versions Jim Steinman on a Batman demo recording Similar Songs This song shares musical elements with "Go, Go, Go, Guerrillas." Lyrics We are not amused! Let me put it to you this way: Where does Chicago get all that meat? How does Venezuela get all their heat? And where does Adidas find all their feet? You'd like to know the answers now, wouldn't you boys? Well, tell me, where does he get all those wonderful toys?! Where do all of the Disney folk get all their toons? How did Davy Crockett capture all those coons? Why are all of my henchmen only second-class goons? If you know the answers then you make a joyful noise! And where does he get all those wonderful toys?! How did Esmeralda get a hunchback to fall? What exactly does a priest do when he answers the call? How did Julius Caesar deal with all that Gaul? Do you think I'm off my rocker? Off the wagon? On a bender? On a tutti? On a roll? I'm on a tear around the wall! And how did Abercrombie & Fitch come up with so many boys? And where does he get all of those wonderful, wonderful toys?! I know what you're thinking, well, forget it! I know what you're planning, you'll regret it! I know who they are and where they've been and exactly what they're hoping to be! They think they've been there, done that, seen it all, that's all they can see Well, wait till they get a load of, get a load of me! Been there, done that, seen it all, that's all they can see Well, wait till they get a load of, get a load of me! They think they've been there, done that, seen it all, that's all they can see Well, wait till they get a load of, get a load of me! Been there, done that, seen it all, that's all they can see Well, wait till they get a load of, get a load of me! They think they've been there, done that, seen it all, that's all they can see Well, wait till they get a load of, get a load of me! Been there, done that, seen it all, that's all they can see Well, wait till they get a load of, get a load of me! They think they've been there, done that, seen it all, that's all they can see Well, wait till they get a load of, get a load of me! Been there, done that, seen it all, that's all they can see Well, wait till they get a load of, get a load of, get a load of me! From the shores of Montezuma To the halls of Timbuktuma Ugh! Timbuktuma? Stop me before I rhyme again! From the shores of Montezuma To the tip of Timbuktu You can see him everywhere these days "What did Batman do in Kathmandu?" Ooooh, what a rhyme! Eat your heart out, Stephen Sondheim! I think that Captain Hook deserves Appreciation for the way That he could handle all those Imbecilic, nauseating, stupefying, putrefying, mortifying Little Lost Boys! But that's clearly off the topic which is obviously: Where did he get all those wonderful toys?! Where do all the country clubs get of their goys? Where do all the Yiddish folk get of their oys? How do you stay away from all the awful hoi polloi's? And make a joyful noise?! Where does he get all those? Where does he get all those? Where does he get all those? Where does he get all those? Where does he? Where does he? Where does he? Where does he? Where does he? Where does he? Where does he? Where does he? Ooh, that's very easy for me to say! Where does he get all those wonderful toys?! You'd like to know the secrets, well, now, wouldn't you boys? Well, where does he get all of those wonderful toys? You'd like to know the secrets, well, now, wouldn't you boys? Well, where does he get all of those wonderful toys? Been there, done that, seen it all, that's all they can see Well, wait till they get a load of, get a load of me! Been there, done that, seen it all, that's all they can see Well, wait till they get a load of, get a load of me! You'd like to know the secrets, well, now, wouldn't you boys? Well, where does he get all of those wonderful toys? You'd like to know the secrets, well, now, wouldn't you boys? Well, where does he get all of those wonderful toys? Been there, done that, seen it all, that's all they can see Well, wait till they get a load of, get a load of me! Been there, done that, seen it all, that's all they can see Well, wait till they get a load of, get a load of me! Ooh baby, that's what I like! Chantilly lace And a pretty face And a pony-tail just a-hangin' down (I want a pony!) Ooh, look at that one over there! That's my beloved, my paramour! Isn't she fine? Well, to tell you the truth, I hate every bone in her body except mine! Oh well... Father, I want to kill you! Mother, I want to... Ha ha ha...! Ooh, will this get me on TRL or MTV?! Ha ha ha...! Look out, Rover! And let Joker take over! Ha ha ha...! Doe! A deer! I killed that deer! Ha ha ha...! Why don't you come up to the lab And see what's on the slab Oh, look at her skin Her skin's the color mocha Livin' La Vida Joker! Ha ha ha...! Been there, done that, seen it all, that's all they can see Well, wait till they get a load of, get a load of me! Been there, done that, seen it all, that's all they can see Well, wait till they get a load of, get a load of me! Will the real caped crusader Please stand up Please stand up Please stand up My name is... My name is... My name is... José Jiménez! Ha ha ha...! The Joker has left the building! Category:Songs Category:Batman: The Musical